One of the primary problems encountered in electronics design is excess thermal energy generated by inefficiencies in the electronic components. For example, as current flows through electric circuitry, some of the electric energy is converted to thermal energy through inefficiencies in the circuit components. Unless the excess thermal energy is dissipated, the electronic components may become increasingly inefficient. The increased inefficiency generates additional thermal energy, and the cycle continues until the component fails.
For example, in an electrical transistor, heat is generated as current flows from one gate of the transistor to another. The heat is generated by inefficiencies in the transistor. Such inefficiencies may include impurities in the silicon, imperfect electron doping, and certain inefficiencies are unavoidably inherent in the device structure and material. As heat is generated, the transistor becomes more and more inefficient, and may eventually fail due to a thermally induced current run-away.
Heat issues are particularly critical in microelectronic circuit packages, such as computer processor chip packages. These microelectronic circuit packages may contain thousands of transistors and other electronic components within a confined space. Additionally, these circuits are typically enclosed in a single chip package for protection and modularity. Consequently, these processor chip packages may reach temperatures of well over 100 degrees Fahrenheit within minutes of operation. Obviously, without a highly efficient method of dissipating the heat generated in such circuits, these microelectronic chip packages would fail to operate properly.
Electronics designers have implemented several different methods of heat dissipation in electronic components. These methods include the use of fans and enclosure venting, heatsink devices, liquid cooling, and the like. However, improvements in electronic technology make possible higher processing speeds and more components within a smaller space. These improvements, while beneficial, complicate the task of heat dissipation. Many of the smaller components are more sensitive to heat. Since more components can be placed in a smaller space, the heat generated is greater. Therefore, the need for improved heat dissipation is ever increasing.
Certain of the methods described above, such as heatsinks, can dissipate heat effectively, but only when installed properly and used in combination with efficient thermal coupling products. For example, a heatsink coupled directly to a processor package will not adequately dissipate heat unless thermal grease is spread between the heatsink and the processor package. Thermal grease fills the gaps between the thermal interface surfaces on the heatsink and the processor package formed by irregularities in those surfaces. Even slight irregularities in these surfaces may result in air gaps which may significantly reduce thermal coupling between the processor package and the heatsink.
The major drawback with thermal grease is that it is very messy. The grease is difficult to contain once placed in the thermal interface. The grease may run when the temperature is elevated because the viscosity of grease decreases with increased temperature. Additionally, thermal grease does not have an indefinite shelf life. Thermal grease may crust over, or become runny or separated, or become soiled by dust. Any changes in the physical properties of the thermal grease may decrease its effectiveness.
If the thermal grease spoils it must be replaced to insure the protection and proper operation of the processor. Typically, only trained technicians are able to properly change thermal grease. In general, thermal grease is not an optimal solution, because it is messy and costly to regularly replace.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that facilitate a more efficient thermal conduction interface between an electronic component and a heat dissipating device such as a heatsink. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would provide effective thermal coupling between a heat generating device and a heat dissipating device. Additionally, the apparatus, system, and method would be modular, reusable, and easy to install or replace without a significant mess.